Radioactive
by SiriusUntiltheVeryEnd
Summary: Jily smut one-shot.


** I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**  
**Enough to make my systems blow**  
**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

_-Imagine Dragons-_

* * *

James honestly didn't know what set him off. He'd just been practicing some routines with the other two chasers, when the image of his girlfriend, naked, invaded his mind and made it impossible for him to focus or even really think of anything else that didn't involve her.

Five minutes after he left practice out, he charged into the castle and walked as fast as his body would allow him to get back to his dorm. She might not even be there, he knew could have gone out with her friends or something, but just the possibility of her being there when he arrived turned him on worse. Fantasy after fantasy entered his mind, his hands clenched into fists as he tried to remain calm.

When he arrived, she was there, lying on the couch, facing the other direction, with her legs kicked up, a book in her hand, still in her uniform. The skirt was hiked up in the back giving him a rather nice view of the back of her thighs, to the point where he could almost see the bottom of her dark colored knickers.

Lily flipped the page of her textbook, clearly too involved in her reading to notice he had arrived. Her red hair was curly as it rested on the back of her blouse, but her hand swept it all over to one shoulder, exposing the delicate patch of freckles on the back of her neck. James couldn't contain himself, he kicked off his shoes to let her know he was there then, in one rapid movement, just as she turned her head to see him look at over, he flipped her over and feverishly pressed his lips to hers.

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Lily took a second to respond. She had only seen him a few hours before; they'd had lunch together before separating for the rest of the day. James had hung out with the boys and went to practice while Lily spent some time by herself for the day. At some point she assumed she'd run into him, they rarely slept apart lately, after the first night of her crawling into his bed. But she wasn't expecting this.

All the passion that was driving through him, spilled onto her and instead of melting into his arms, she became charged and electrified. His lips left hers and began to trail down the base of her throat, sucking the life out of her skin and leaving the skin red and hot in his wake. Lily let out a moan; her chest trembling with anticipation while her fingers clasped his shoulders.

"What's gotten into you?" Lily questioned in a ragged voice.

"I can't get you out of my head," He responded, his mouth scorching through the gaps in her blouse. "I want you..._right now_."

Lily's hands released his shoulders and snuck under him to begin to unbutton his Quidditch trousers. "I'm not going to say no."

James made a noise that pulsed through Lily's skin, when her hand slipped under his boxers and her fingertips just lightly felt him. He became insatiable, he didn't waste time unbuttoning her blouse, he merely ripped it apart and chucked her bra across the room. Then his lips sought out her right breast fiercely, sucking and palming it until Lily became just as into it as he was. It didn't take long, Lily quickly grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging him up and slammed her lips against his hungrily. Both of his hands seized her medium sized chest and grabbed her. Her hands were in his trousers, taking hold of him and pumping him in even strokes.

He snatched her hands with both of his and pinned them down on the couch. Lily stomach grew tight with expectation and she moved beneath him, grinding her body against his, instinctively.

"_Wait_," She said, her breathing hitching, "Anyone could just walk in, almost everyone knows the password."

"I really don't care." He replied bluntly, though he paused.

"But…anyone could see…"

James stared at her, "Let them."

"Oh, well I guess-" Lily began trying to find a counter argument but failing against James's lips persuasion.

Lily had been relaxed all day; she'd hardly talked to anyone. It was like she just needed to train her brain off for a few hours and just be. But now her body was coming alive and thoughts were coming in a rush, telling her things she should do. Like when her lips broke away from his and she went for that sweet spot on his chest. He moaned and went for her knickers, when he discovered they were soaked Lily could see the lust grow in his eyes. James shimmed them down her legs, and then proceeded to kiss up the lining of her thighs, making her clench his dark wayward hair and pant in anticipation. Once he reached her core, she couldn't handle it, before he could touch anything she seized his face and shoved it hotly onto her own. His hand slid in between them and made it's way to the warm center between her thighs.

"…_God_," She gasped, her eyes hardening in determination as her hand went to push down the band of his boxers.

They struggled for dominance, he would try to pin her arms back, and she would try to get out of his reach so she could climb onto top of him. Neither could beat the other, It was this kind of push pull between them that left them both gasping for air, though no air would be enough.

"James,_ so help me_," She growled, "If you don't-"

"Don't what?" He smirked, his fingers pushing harder into her.

Lily's hips bucked up and a low moan rocked down her body. James grinned devishly at her reaction; his own body was beginning to involuntarily shake.

The end was coming, Lily could feel it, but instead of reaching it by his hands, he removed them from inside of her and replaced it with the part of his anatomy that wanted so badly to be in her. Her hands clutched his back, as his hands lifted her knees to go deeper inside of her. Lily looked up at the determined expression on his face as her muscles contradicted. She leaned up and kissed his parted lips. He kissed her back, holding onto her as they both began to shake. Their breathing increased as they moved together until they both quivered and sank into each other.

After a few minutes, Lily swiped her sweat-drenched hair out of her face. "…So…"

James's jaw lowered onto her collarbone, as he left a trail of light kisses. "So."

"What the hell did you do in practice?" She wanted to know.

He laughed, the sound filling the room, as he shifted off of her.

"Why do you always have to throw my bra?" Lily complained. "I always have to chase it down."

James smirked boyishly, "I like you to work for it."

"Well you should shower. You smell like Quidditch."

"A little hard to take you seriously when you are walking around naked, love."

Lily pulled her knickers on and collected the rest in her arms. "Well I'm going to take a shower."

"Is that an invitation?" He called after her.

"If we go again like that I might not be able to walk." Lily laughed, holding onto the banister of the stairs for support.

James rose from the couch, "That's an invitation."


End file.
